


Not Tools

by lferion



Category: The Broken Earth Series - N. K. Jemisin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Personhood, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, changing the world, stone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: People change the world





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



> Thanks to the Usual Suspects

* * *

No one looked at the child who would become Alabaster Tenring and thought ‘here is one who could change the world’. The calculating eyes and well trained sessapinnae perceived the bred-for expected capacity and potential of a tool useful for their purposes, and looked no further.

Certainly the girl child first named Damaya was accorded no such potential as an infant, if perhaps more personhood. Until her orogene potential manifested at any rate.

But then, personhood was not much of a consideration to those of the Fulcrum, neither guardians nor Seniors nor anyone else with authority. 

It should have been.


End file.
